wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tigress
Appearance Tigress is fairly small for a HiveWing. Okay, very small. Her wings are large, though, but the rest of her seemed to forget to grow. Her talons are small, her tail is short and her neck is small. She is lithe and narrow, not bony but certainly not muscular. She has a scar on her right side, directly above her stomach. Her horns are rather long, set making her seem bigger than she actually is. Tigress is covered in reds, oranges and yellows, with very little black. Her underbelly is a deep orange, and directly above those scales is a layer of soft red. Her legs are mostly orange with some yellow. Her mainscales are the same yellow that occupies her legs, and on the top of her face is a soft red but on the lower half of her beak is a gentle orange. Her wings are a translucent versions of her mainscales flecked with red, orange and specks of black. The horns on her head are a light brown, and the spikes on her back are an orange. She has stripes of a dark greenish-yellow all down her back. Tigress is always moving, and when she walks she walks with purpose. She stands with her head up and eyes narrowed, her expression can change from a smile to a snarl in moments, Her tail is always twitching, and her wings flutter from time to time. She is a pretty dragon, no one can deny that. Personality When first meeting her, the average dragon would be intimidated by her aggressive stature and challenging mannerism. Even though she is small, she is feisty. Fierce, proud and stubborn are accurate words to describe Tigress. Tigress is a driven and determined dragon, she gets the job done and lets absolutely nothing stand in her way. She isn’t violent, rather, She is against violence, but she will still fight if she has to, and dang is she good at it. Proving herself right and others wrong is something that brings joy to a depressing day, for Tigress. She is not vain or insufferable, but she most cer takes joy out of winning. If you tell Tigress she can’t do something, even if she doesn't want to do the thing she was told she can’t, she will do it just to prove she could. If there is a challenge, Tigress is all for it. She says she understands that she is not the best at everything, but that does not stop her from trying to prove that she is. In reality, she is actually very clumsy, and it’s weirdly adorable. She sometimes trips over her own talons, and she will always play it off like she meant to do that. Tigress is extremely loyal, and once she finds something to dedicate herself too then she sticks with it. Her gang is a good example of that. She would die for each and every one of the members, and reapects them all. Of course, she can act harshly to them, yelling and whatnot. But in the end, they are all a team. Deep down, Tigress has the secret insecurity where she thinks that if she is not good at everything, then she has failed herself and her gang. She wants to make sure she can take care of the gang and does not want to have to rely on anyone. Outwardly, she displays a load of confidence, from the way she talks to the way she walks. But sometimes she gets embarrassed over the smallest things, while larger things seemingly have no affect on her. Personality Summary * ”Anything you can do I can do better” * Feisty * Driven * Proud * Loves to prove others wrong * Not exactly vain, just loves a challenge * Loyal to her gang * Against hurting innocents * Can hold a grudge * Stubborn * Resiliant * Endearing * Gets embarrassing over the smallest things, but larger things have no affect over her * Wild * Can not sit still * Follows her gut History At the age of twenty she was fed up with the Hives. The Queen could not control her, since her mother, Fly, hid her egg after mating with a HiveWing of higher rank, since she didn’t want her mate to insist he take the egg to Wasp Hive. Tigress’s Mother unwittingly saved her child from the curse of mind control. After she turned six, her mother was charged with treason and executed, and her father, Insect, took her to Wasp Hive to follow in his footsteps and become the head of the army. Tigress suffered there for fourteen years, then fled. She recklessly flew overseas, and had the luxury of finding a couple of small islands to camp at. In three years she reached Pyrrhia, but that time the seven tribes were already accustomed to the Pantalan tribes. Tigress found Stonewell and decided to settle there, maybe open her own business. She talked to the rich folk and looked for a place to set up, but actually despised the wealthy. They got on her nerves, and no longer did she want to own a small business. Of course, not all the rich folk were terrible, but enough were. That was enough for Tigress. Instead, she founded her gang The Tigers. She sought out stealthy criminals and stole for a living. Relationships -Insect(Father)- Honestly, Tigress hates her father. The fact he did not bat an eye at her mother‘s execution was mostly the reason for her distaste, but also the fact that he still took her only to continue on his legacy.There was never any love or compassion between these two, and frankly, Tigress is fine with that. -Fly(Mother)- Tigress loves her mother for the years she stayed in hiding with her. The moment her mother was convicted and found guilty displaying the Queen, Tigress could not shake the fact that Fly’s death was because of her. She lives with that guilt everyday, even though she has found methods to deal with that. She did love her mother. -Swarm(Wasp’s Scientist)- From the time Tigress was training to be head of the army, she had a couple of interactions with Swarm, the worshipper of Queen Wasp. Just thinking about Swarm causes Tigress to role her eyes. She finds this dragon hollow, regardless of her brilliant mind. -Zealous(Gang Member)- Zealous’s endless devotion and fierce ally has caused Tigress and Zealous to form a close bond. Of course, no one would be able to tell just by looking at them because of Zealous’s abrasive exterior and Tigress’s authoritative manner. -Heatwave(Gang Member)- Tigress respects him, but also lets him know who is in charge. It doesn’t help that he has to look down on her when she speaks, though. Heatwave accepts her rule, but that does not stop Tigress from proving she is in charge whenever she feels it needed. She does like him, though. -Skyline(Gang Member)- Tigress snaps at this grumpy RainWing a lot, and her chaotic energy overwhelms Skyline sometimes. Even Skyline is taller than Tigress, but she still puts him in his place. Any grumpy comment Skyline makes, Tigress gives him a good snark to remind him to keep his complaints to himself. -Thunder Storm(Gang Member)- Honestly, these two have some chemistry together. Tigress relaxes around him and they could talk for hours. Tigress laughs at his sarcastic jokes, and appreciates his dry humor. They both have an odd sense of humor. Tigress will definitely flip out if anyone makes a comment about them- she claims they are “just friends.” -Mapleleaf(Gang Member)- Tigress has noticed how uncomfortable Mapleleaf seems within the Gang, and wonders if she made the wrong choice in recruiting her. Tigress believes Mapleleaf can certainly stand up for herself, but at the same time does not want dragons in the gang who don’t want to be there. -Seafoam(Gang Member)- This dragon... Tigress wants to find the best way to throw him out of the gang, and knows how deeply he hates her. She constantly snarls and snaps at him, and has challenged him to a couple brawls in the past. No one messes with Tigress’s authority. -Caribou(Gang Member)- This is about the only dragon that can leave Tigress speechless. In fact, he leaves everyone just plain confused. Tigress does not worry about him challenging her authority, and mostly keeps him atoud for comedic relief. -Sleet(Gang Member)- These two get along. Two peas in a pod. They often have long talks with a lot of laughs, and Sleet often fights for Tigress against dragons like Seafoam. At times, though, Tigress gets annoyed at her lax nature and nonchalant attitude, since there is still work to be done. -Undertow(Gang Member)- Tigress often roars at Undertow, since Undertow can be disrespectful. Tigress is not afraid to fight for her honor, and often challenges Undertow to ensure her role. She lets Yndertow stay because deep down she thinks Undertow can be a good companion. -Gila(Former Gang Member)- She still questions why Gila left, but respects her choice nonetheless. As shown, Tigress only wants members who are devoted to the gang, and wants her companions to be happy and see her as a friend and leader. Quotes -“You will listen, or I’ll MAKE you listen.” -“I’m not afraid of you and I never will be.” -“Call me short one more time....” -“You think I can’t do this?” Gallery DD10F9BF-7C1F-42F5-AE44-2409AE580F6A.jpeg|Full body by ModernTsunami 75795D96-B87B-49F2-B4A6-2450B31F141B.jpeg|Art by ModernTsunami Tigress meme for Sal.png|Meme by Pokeballmachine Hivewing wings are evil.png|By Glamorous! BDEB4CEF-819D-4CFB-85DE-17B34C4E59B2.png|By Lacey! 7B395D61-1FB4-4E60-A4D2-6A5ECF86920B.png|Jada bade by twi B329D1B7-1CDF-4456-A890-64E1E1805C23.png|By Twi! NOTHING I COULD DO BUT YELL AND THEN THESE KIDS START LAUGHING.png|By Sunset Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Leader) Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing) Category:HiveWings Category:Females